Certain polysaccharide materials have been used for surgical repair or drug delivery. Documents relating to such materials include U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,608 (Luzio et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,846 (Friedman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,965 (Jacob et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,251 B1 (lilum et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,690 B2 (Reich et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,389 B1 (Dohi et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,675 B2 (Okazaki et al.); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0208122 A1 (Allen et al.); Published PCT Application No. WO 93/21906 A (Brown University Research Foundation) and Weng et al., Rheological Characterization of in Situ Crosslinkable Hydrogels Formulated from Oxidized Dextran and N-Carboxyelhyl Chilosan, Biomacromolecules, 8, 1109-1115 (2007). Polysaccharide gels may be used as tissue sealants in ear, nose and throat (ENT) procedures.